1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of display signs and more particularly to pivoting display signs
2. Prior Art
Portable outdoor display signs have long been popular. They have found use for advertising, sales, and providing information regarding prices and wares. As a convenience to their utilization, signs are preferably of a size and weight to permit their easy setup and removal.
Because they are portable and subject to the weather, there has been a continuing problem with lack of stability and damage to signs caused by wind. When constructed of light materials, they overturn easily. Signs of heavier construction are more stable, however, their heavier weight make them more difficult to set-up and remove. With strong winds increased weight of the sign may not avoid turning over.
One display sign has a display panel that is free to pivot about an axis in response to wind forces. While this permits somewhat lighter construction, such signs require significant counterweights. The portion of the display panel below the axis of rotation is dimensioned and made considerably heavier than the portion above, to enable the sign panel to return to a full upright position after being deflected by the wind. Total weight of the display panel below the pivot of 2 to 3 time the weight above the pivot have been used to insure the sign returns to an upright position.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned pivoting display panel sign is its large weight and the delay or even inability of having the display panel return to a vertical position when in a wind.